House of Mouse (Disney Oneshots)
by jolexislover
Summary: A book filled with oneshots of Minnie x Mickey, Goofy and Max, Max x Roxanne, Daisy x Donald, Mortimer Mouse, Pluto, and many more! *Open to requests.
1. chapter 1

Hiya!! This is my very first story on this website so I'm still learning how to do things. So if formatting is weird, please let me know!

This will be a collection of one shots about Minnie x Mickey, Goofy and Max, Max x Roxanne, Daisy x Donald, Pluto, Mortimer Mouse, and many more! I LOVE Disney and their characters, especially the Mickey and friends so I'll be sure to have many one shots about all these people.

If you have a request, go ahead and comment on the story. I would love to Write something for you. Enjoy!


	2. My Proud Corazón (Teen Miguel Rivéra X

**This is reallllllyyyyyyy long because I was just letting myself type and go along with my thoughts. Hope you enjoy it!**

Two and a half years ago, Miguel and Valentina had become the best of friends, and unbeknownst to the other, had become the love stuck dreams of each other's affections. Valentina, being an extremely talented drawer and painter, had made a lot of money drawing scenery and quick full length doodles of people in the Mariachi Plaza. Miguel, now starting his own career by making music and just attention from being a Rivera, now that people knew that Héctor Rivera wrote Ernesto De La Cruz's songs, was also making a couple extra bucks a day in the Plaza. That was, until he met Valentina.

He immediately fell for the artistic beauty, the idea of loving her not even being a thought that cross his mind until his cousin forced him to watch one of those sappy love movies with her for the hundredth time and a kiss scene come on. Usually, when he watched those scenes, he'd stick his tongue out in disgust and rolled his eyes at the sappy nonsense he saw. He always thought love was a stupid concept that people couldn't possibly believe in, even teased his cousin for dreaming of such stupid things. But one day, only a couple weeks after meeting Valentina, his cousin had convinced him to watch one of those movies, and he felt butterflies in his stomach as the main characters embraced each other. It made him almost throw up at the nonsense he felt but he imagined it being him and Valentina, and suddenly, he couldn't help but give off a lovesick grin.

He thought he had gotten sick, even forcing his parents to take him to the hospital because he thought he was dying and his emotions were going first. When doctors said he was perfectly healthy, he become distraught and angry, knowing for a fact that he must've had some sickness they just hadn't uncovered yet. His parents, obviously concerned with their sons actions, sat down with him in his room and it wasn't until he calmed down did he show what was actually wrong.

His mom had asked him to tell them when he started feeling this way and he said a few weeks ago after watching that movie with his cousin. They asked him to continue, thinking maybe he had some weird stomach thing but he had mentioned Valentina, and his smile become goofy. A look his father could recognize personally and one his mother knew oh too well.

Miguel had caught himself all the times before that but his mother still noticed them, smiling as her son absentmindedly talked lovingly about the artist, obviously still not understanding what was going on. He went on and on about her long, thick, black hair, her chocolate skin, and her beautiful dark brown eyes. He came back to reality before he went on about her plump nude lips and curvy body, deciding that was a talk he couldn't handle at the moment.

Of cours _e_ Miguel's mother was extremely happy for him and wanted him to express how he felt but he couldn't. He knew if she found out, their friendship would be over and he would rather have her in his life with the torment of not being able to express his feelings rather than not being able to see her at all. And he decided he'd never tell Valentina unless she did first.

Valentina recognized the feeling immediately unlike Miguel and did her best to keep it from showing. It was so difficult not to swoon in front of him or not smugly laugh at girls who tried to get him to serenade them. She felt special, even for just a second, when girls would swarm around him and he would just walk around them and sit right beside her and continue to sing, sometimes even making intense eye contact with that made her heart skip a beat. Of course she would have to calm herself down quick enough when customers came over.

She always blushed whenever someone would ask if they were a couple. They would of course say no but oh how she wished he could hold her by the waist and proudly exclaim that she was the love of his life. She could feel her heart sob as she thought of what she believed would never be.

Miguel had such an effect on her. Every note he sung, every strum of his guitar, every laugh that escaped his lips made her heart soar. His Spanish accent especially made her heart flutter. Nothing made her happier than to hear him talk about music. The passion in his his made her smile as he talked about what he loved most, the only thing that made him happy. Whenever some of his favorite artists would release something; they would go over to his house and just sit and listen to it. He would always go on and on about how the music blended to perfectly and how the music portrayed a feeling the singer was trying to get across. And if it's a love song, he'd dance with her without hesitation just take her hand and grab her waist with his other and spin her softly. He could get lost in the music, talking about how meaningful the words were as they swayed softly, barefoot on his hardwood floors.

Most days, they just sat in the Plaza during their breaks and hung out, sometimes singing their favorite songs together. It would irritate him that she hated her singing voice, telling her it was absolutely amazing and being ashamed was so insane of her. She would always say that wasn't her thing and she knew he'd never give up until she sung with him but shesecretly just wanted it to be between the two of them. Something only the two of them knew about.

Later in the year during what would've normally been Halloween for Valentina and her family became Día de Los Muertos and she was perfectly okay with celebrating her late family. Especially her grandparents, baby brother, and birth parents. Her parents had died in a car crash that she still suffered with mentally and physically, being the only living survivor. She lost three people in one single moment at the age of 7 and ever since that day, while have horrible nightmares in the month of July. She had a rib that had a chunk of it missing that they luckily found and took out before it pierced her lung and she had to go through quite a few surgeries before she was okay to be sent home. She lived with her elderly grandparents for a while but after her grandfather had a nasty fall when her and her grandmother were out buying groceries, it was decided she would stay with her godparents, her mothers' best friend, and their children. Her grandfather passed away from the head trauma of the concussion later on that year and her grandmother died the following week of a broke heart.

Día de Los Muertos was her chance to let her family know she still thought about them and helped her newly adopted baby brother with understanding the holiday. She decided she wasn't ready to tell Miguel of the accident and what followed and was a little happy when he could tell something was wrong at least but she had let him know it still wasn't the time to talk about it.

Valentina had finished working on her ofrenda at home and decided to help Miguel with his. They were putting the Marigolds inside of the room to guide the spirits to the offrenda when they bumped into each other and dropped their baskets of marigolds. They got down to pick them up so they wouldn't waste them all in one spot when their hands touched, both now holding the same marigold.

Of course they got all flustered and were about to get back to work when Val noticed a petal in his hair and he had seen some of the ones that covered hers. They had helped each other out until they got extremely close, eventually leading to his lips smashing to hers. They sat there, his hand on her waist, her hands on his shoulders completely content with the moment, not noticing the literal magic happening around them. Marigold petals flew around them, flying between strands of hair and creating a little breeze that made their spines tingle but they didn't notice, having the feeling already affecting them from their lips moving in sync.

They didn't seperate until the door opened, their lips smacking softly as they moved apart, standing up quickly to explain the situation. Of course it wasn't until Miguel's Abuelita didn't notice the two that they had stopped rambling, tying to catch the woman's attention. Miguel tried to touch his abuelita's shoulder but he went straight through, groaning as he look at his hand. "Not again."

Miguel had found his family quickly and got Val to cross the bridge and smiled at the shock on her face as she saw the beautiful colors that surrounded her. "Miguel it's-"

"I know. It's gorgeous," he said, honestly not even sure if he was talking about the Land of the Dead or not.

"Come on two love birds. We need to get to your family," Héctor said, not wanting his great great grandson to be stuck there for ever, no matter how much he missed him. He especially didn't want this girl Miguel obviously had feelings for, he saw the kiss, to be stuck here either.

It wasn't until they were on a train to get to the other side of the Land that Valentina told Miguel why she had been so sad lately. He just sat and listened, which was something else she loved about him, not interrupting and not asking questions until he knew she was done. He held her closer as she started to choke up, holding her left hand with his own, his right arm around her shoulders, holding her right hand. He told her he was happy she told him, saying that no matter what, he was there for her. He even pinky promised and crossed his corazón.

It didn't take his family long to notice the feelings the two had for each other and even teasing them once Héctor spilled that he saw the kiss between them. Valentina tried to defend his Papa Hector and told Miguel to calm down, saying that Hector was only joking. Miguel got upset and tried to argue with her that his Papa Hector didn't have to say anything about it and that it was just some stupid 14 year old kiss. Valentina was heartbroken at his comment and walked off, wanting to be alone for a little while.

Mama Imelda found her crying by the "Blue Skull River", talking to the girl a little while before Miguel and the others found them. Miguel looked like he had been crying, probably from the fear he felt in losing her and it being his fault, running up and hugging her tightly. She didn't hug back, patting his shoulder to get him to let go before walking back to the direction of her parents' house, making Miguel's heart shatter as he walked beside her silently.

They got to her parents house and she cried into her parents's and brothers arms as they reunited, hugging tighter then they ever had before. Miguel's family explained the situation to her family, Miguel taking it as a chance to apologize. They went into the living room, their families in the next room, standing in front of the couch that faced the giant window.

Miguel grabbed her hands into his, hopeless staring into her eyes a the light hit her perfectly, standing as close as he could without actually kissing her. "Miguel I-"

"Val, I didn't mean what I said. That kiss meant everything to me and I know we're young but I felt something. That something they always talk about in those love movies and say it's meant to be. I was just upset that my Papa had said all those things. I never kissed anyone until today. I just didn't want it to just become an embarrassing moment, and just made me upset so I got mad and argued and, well you know the rest. Don't hate me please."

She smiled, I could never hate you Miguel," she whispered, feeling his lips press down to hers every so slightly before she kissed back, her foot popping lien in Princess Diaries as she melted into his arms, wrapping her around his neck.

They stopped when they heard someone clear their throat, facing an angry father who got inbetween the two. After some last sad goodbyes, Miguel grabbed Valentina's hand, obviously against her fathers liking and their families gave them their blessing, seeing them disappear into thin air.

Valentina and him woke up in the room with the offrenda, walking out of the small room into the street, only to be embraced by their families. They of courses were asked about why Miguel had a smudge of lipgloss on his lips and why the two were so flustered but that was for a later conversation. It had been kinda of awkward for the two to be alone ever since.

A few days ago, Día de Los Muertos had been hectic for the Rivera family. Things just seemed to be against them and it only made the family fight and argue, resulting in the preparation for the holiday become harder on everyone. Socorro, Miguel's little sister, had become even more of a handful around this time and Miguel was finding it so much harder to take care of her.

Knowing Val was good with kids, Miguel asked if she could babysit Socorro, his now 3 year old sister. Of course she said she would, even without pay, which his abuelita wouldn't allow, and Socorro even cried once Miguel went to pick her up.

"Did you have fun So?" Miguel asked, seeing the little girls' smile.

"Yes! Can I stay forever?" She asked, reaching up so Miguel would sit her on his shoulders.

"Well, you can come back and visit Val another time but Abuelita and Mamá want to see you too," Miguel said, seeing Val giggle.

"I'm sure Valentino would like to see you again soon too," Val said, hugging the girl softly. "I'll come visit, I promise."

"But Miguel I wanna stay here," she sniffled, seeing Valentina pout.

"We have to go home for Día de Los Muertos," Miguel said, waving at Val. "Thanks again. I would've lost it without you."

"Here to help remember," Val said, waving at them as they walked off, Miguel wanting to get Socorro to bed before she threw a tantrum.

Val closed the door, her heart racing as she tried to calm down. Those butterflies always seemed to bother her at the worst times.

Now, it was the day after Día de Los Muertos, and Miguel and Valentina hadn't hung out the day before, still a little paranoid that they'd had to go through the same thing about going into the Land of the Dead over and over again. They decided a simple wave was enough and spent their days at their own homes. Valentina couldn't help but swoon as she heard Miguel's amazing voice from his backyard, her heart wanting to sing with him as his voice made her melt.

Val sat in her room, having the house to herself for a change. She sighed, not sure if she wanted to sketch or paint when she heard a knock at the door. She yelled that she was coming, standing and making her way to the door, wondering who it could be.

She opened the door, her heart almost exploding from joy. "Hola Miguel," Valentina smiled, seeing his slight blush. "Are you alright? You look like you're gonna pass out."

"I'm alright! I mean-I'm fine," he stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "I . . . . my family and I wanted to thank you for babysitting Socorro. We've been all over the place lately. You really helped us out."

"Don't mention it," she said, seeing him sigh.

"My abuelita was hoping you'd want to come over for dinner? If it's okay with you're family and everything," he rambled, seeing her smile widen. That smile could melt his heart like ice cream in 100 degree weather. He couldn't help but want to swoon at her undeniable beauty.

"Sure. I'll ask them when they get back," she said, looking over at the clock that hung on the wall. "I'll see you 7?"

"Perfecto!"

Miguel felt nervous for the next four hours, knowing it wouldn't go away until she went home that night. He could feel himself hyperventilating as he thought of all the embarrassing things his family would probably put him through. He groaned, looking in the mirror as he tried to choose between his signature red jacket or a black one.

He heard a knock at his door, telling whoever it was to come it. He smiled when he saw his mom standing there, closing the door behind her. "Hola Mamá."

"Hola Miguel. You look stressed. Everything okay mijo?" She asked, seeing him take a deep breath.

"This is the first time Valetina would meet my entire family and I'm freaking out! We're not even dating! Is something wrong with me?!" He said, feeling his mother, who is now shorter than him, rest her hand on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, burying his head in his mom's shoulder. "I can't even pick an outfit without stressing out. I'm about to get stress pimples. I can't do this."

"Sure you can mijo. Just breathe okay? She already likes you-"

"How do you know that? I can't even go to her house without looking like I'm gonna pass out. She probably thinks I'm crazy!"

"Miguel miel, you're gonna be okay," she said, ruffling his hair. "Come on, the food is almost ready."

Miguel sighed, looking at the black jacket and nodding, biting his lip as he looked at his outfit in the mirror. He shook his head, groaning at himself. "This is gonna go horribly."

He waited in the kitchen until his abuelita said to go ahead and get Valentina, only making him more nervous. He ignored the jokes his uncles made about the two being together and covered his ears with his hoodie, making his way to Val's house.

His heart almost jumped out his chest as he knocked on her door, never feeling more scared in his life. She opened the door, his heart skipping a beat. She stood in a gorgeous white off the shoulder, long sleeve frilly crop top and jeans, not looking too far off from her normal attire but still dressy, enough to make his heart sing.

She snapped her fingers, waving her hands to get Miguel to snap out of the trance he was in. "Hello?! Earth to Miguel!"

He shook his head, coughing into his hand. "Sorry." He cleared his throat, seeing her smile. "You look amazing."

"Thank you. Not too bad yourself Rivera," she smiled, closing the door as they started to walk to his house, enjoying the setting sun.

They walked in silence for a little while, hearing the dirt underneath their shoes. He stopped for a second to let her pass, moving to her left so he was closer to the street. She was about to ask what was wrong before she realized what he did, smiling at him. "What a gentleman."

He shrugged nonchalantly, making her giggle. "What can I say? I'm a dream boat."

She laughed, shaking her head. "You are aren't you? You can play guitar, sing, dance, you make your own songs, you're the great great grandson of one of the most iconic Spanish songwriters of all time. And you're attractive. No wonder I like you." She bit her lip, smirking as he opened the door for her.

"Yeah-wait what?"

"It's Valentina! How are you doing hermosa (beautiful)," his abuelita smiled, pinching her cheek. "Come in, come in!"

Miguel was still shocked at what she said, hissing when he felt a chancla to the back of the head. "Ow!"

"Stop staring Miguel. You're going to scare her off. Now introduce her to the family and let her sit next to you," she said, smirking at her grandson.

Miguel introduced her to the family, naming everyone and helping her with her chair before sitting beside her in the seat that his grandmother CoCo used to sit in. Valentina had heard about his grandmothers death during the Día de Los Muertos celebration, automatically hearing the sadness in his abuelita'a voice as she spoke about her mother.

Valentina saw him looking at the chair, sadness in his eyes. She placed her hand on top of his, seeing his sad smile as he looked at her. She nodded, understanding it was stilll hard for him. She mouthed to him that'd she was in a better place, knowing that it made him feel better to know his grandmother was with Papa Hector and Mama Imelda now.

"So Valetina. How do you like it in Mexico so far?" His uncle Berto asked, seeing her let go of Miguel's hand.

"Oh it's beautiful. I miss home but I love it here," she said, seeing him soft smile.

His aunt Gloria who sat beside his uncle chimes in, helping to feed her newly born son. "Do you happen to know any spanish?"

"Oh no ma'am," she said, feeling Miguel grab her hand under the table.

"I've been helping her out. She'll be speaking fluently in no time," Miguel smiled, seeing her smile up at him.

They gazed at each other for a little too long, his mother and father looking at each other with a knowing smirk. "So how do you two know each other?"

Miguel still held her hand, feeling her squeeze it softly as if to ask why he was holding it. "She paints and draws people in the plaza right next to where I sing so we decided we could make a look of money if she draws people and I could sing for them."

"So she's the reason you've been making so much more money in the plaza?" His father asked, seeing her smile.

"I guess so huh?" Miguel pondered, seeing her shrug.

They sat as his abuelita handed out tamales, giving Miguel more than everyone else because "he still wasn't fat enough", which made Valentina giggle.

The night was actually pretty nice. His familia embarrassed him without a doubt, but he didn't die of embarrassment so that was a good sign. He couldn't help but smirk at how comfortable Valentina was around his family, as if she belonged there.

After almost two hours, it got a little too dark outside, worrying his abuelita about them being out too late. Sad to see her go, the invited her to come over anytime, saying her company was more than welcome. She of course, would be taking up that offer as much as she could.

Miguel felt the walk to her home was quicker than the one to his, still having that initial nervousness from before. Maybe it was just from how he felt around her but maybe it was just that anticipation thingy people talking about.

Before Miguel could leave, Valentina grabbed his hand, pulling him into her house without saying a word. He pushed his black hair back, confused at her silence. She pulled him into her room, closing the door behind her. He bit his lip, seeing the soft smile that graced her lips. "Val? What are you doing?"

"I made you something," she smiled, seeing his eyebrows raise. "Close your eyes." He sighed, closing his light brown eyes. She reached under her bed, pulling the present from under it. She told him to hold his hands out, setting the gift in his hands. "Open."

He looked down, seeing a wooden guitar resting in his hands, a beautiful painting that resembled the painting she did of the Land of the Dead. "Val. It's-"

"I know I know. I'm obviously an artistic genius but I figured since this day was a big deal for the both of us, in more ways than one, I thought it would only make sense," she smiled, seeing his eyes sparkle as he looked at the guitar. "Plus I know your guitar was a little boring. Since you'll be advertising the work of a future icon."

"I don't know how to thank you," he said, seeing her roll her eyes.

"You could just say thank you," she joked, feeling his arms wrap around her waist. She stopped, slowly hugging him back and enjoy the feeling of him holding her. She hated to admit it, but he affected her in a way that made her way too happy for her liking. The fact that a call from him could make her heart flutter made her hate him. Hate his stupid gorgeous brown eyes and his stupid dark brown hair and that aggravatingly adorable dimple on his left cheek and the mole that occumpanied his top lip. She pulled back from the hug, feeling his hesitant move to move away from her.

She looked up at him, his eyes showing that same twinkle that he had when he strummed a note on a guitar or he got to perform for those around him, that same determination he got to make people happy when he sung, and that joy that made him smile as he heard the giggles of his little sister as he sung her lullabies. It was obvious he was thinking about something as they stood apart, still looking into each other's eyes.

"Miguel. That night at the plaza . . . . I should've said this when we got back from the Land of the Dead but . . . . every single time I go back to that day, I know I felt something. From the kissing I mean, not the going into the Land of the Dead by magic feeling. And if you tell me you did feel it, then I know I'm just loco-"

"We knew that anyway," he chuckled, feeling her slap his arm softly. "But I did feel something. I the plaza, at your parents' house, on the train . . . . . now," he sighed, seeing her search his eyes for a lie. She wanted it to be real, wanting nothing more than for him to be serious and really want what she was asking. Of course he knew she wouldn't find what she dreaded. The thought of all the things she felt around him being fake and that she just got her hopes up was her worst fear. She couldn't wish that on her worst enemy.

She felt him grab her hands in his, her heart soaring as he held her closer. He rested his forehead on hers, closing his eyes and just letting the omen consume him, knowing he wouldn't give this up for anything in the world.

They stood in silence, fingers intertwined and foreheads touching, their noses brushing for Eskimo kisses every few seconds. She giggled when he held her waist, her arms resting on his shoulders, only wanting to be closer. "I um . . . . I wrote you a song."

She pulled back, raising an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"I wrote you a song. Well, more like 12 songs but I only really liked 1 in the end. The rest were just from my uncontrollable swooning," he said, hearing her laughs. "You . . . . you wanna hear it?"

She smiled, sitting on her bed. "Show me what you got mariachi." _(We're just gonna pretend he wrote Proud Corazón for her)_

Of course she loved the song, it later on becoming their song that he only sung at the concerts he did in Mexico or the ones he dedicated to her. It became one of his most known songs, won tons of awards and went triple platinum on their 2 year anniversary.

Miguel and Valentina were known as one of the most beloved couples in history and their 5 children all having their own artist and creative abilities. Their oldest Alejandro, became one of the greatest directors and screen writers to face the earth, his debut being a home movie about being the son of a world famous singer. Their twins, Carlos and Carmen made their own little duet band and made quite a few hit albums. Isabella did phenominal paintings, just like her mother, and later had a painting worth $14 billion put up right beside her mothers most famous painting "Día de Los Muertos and the Undead Boy" worth $25 billion. Their final child, Valeria, became a world renown fashion designer, her specialty being, you guessed it, designer shoes.

Miguel and Valentina lived in Santa Cecilia until Miguel got his first gig and later moved to Los Angeles until his Abuelita got sick and they moved back. They were happy she got to meet all of her great grandchildren before passing away when Valeria was turned 13, which resulted in Miguel taking a break from music for a couple of years. He spent that time writing songs dedicated to his crazy Abuelita and to his beautiful wife and children, singing about how they reminded him how life goes on and a legacy and family means more than any guitar or music note could to him.

That guitar she painted for him eventually rested above their burial place, their casket reflecting the colors of the guitar every morning and every night for the rest of eternity, and Miguel played it in the Land of the Dead, dancing with his family as they all sang along to the songs he still wrote from his Proud Corazón.

 **Haven't written anything like this so I hope it was good. I was just gonna end it with him playing the song but I just kept going with it and I honestly wanted to see where they ended up. Thanks for reading!**

 **Love, Admin**


End file.
